


a short captain america story

by kesselrunners



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Steve Rogers #1, Fix-It, Gen, IM ANGRY, fuck you nick spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesselrunners/pseuds/kesselrunners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im bitter and angry so i wrote a fix-it. steve rogers deserved better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a short captain america story

"hail hydra," said steve rogers.

"ha ha! hydra wins!" said the red skull or von strucker or madame hydra or whoever the fuck is in charge of them right now.

"oh, hell no," said bucky, peggy, all of the howling commandos, sarah rogers, nick fury, all of the avengers, the rest of 616, the entire mcu, and literally everyone else except racist fanboys. they then cried, "this is so out of character and also really anti-semitic"

"fuck, u right," said steve. he decided that actually he wasn't hydra.

"what are you doing?" asked nick spencer.

"fuck you, nick spencer" replied everyone including steve.

there is graffiti scrawled in the background of the panel that reads "no but really can we talk about how anti-semitic this is"

**Author's Note:**

> listen. hydra!steve is bullshit. it is so fucking stupid. ive been ranting about this on twitter for like a day now. its still stupid. and wrong.


End file.
